Cosmo Lollipop
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Momo is your normal Ninja reject- who gets special tutoring from a mysterious masked boy she calls 'Knight'. But after her Father arranges for her to get married to Neji Hyuuga, will Knight throw off the mask and risk it all to help her?MadaxOC nejixOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Cosmo Lollipop**_

_Act 1- Knight_

* * *

_"Miss Roripoppu, can you please translate the phrase, 'Ohayuko' into english for the class?" Iruka-Sensei asked, as she stood up, book in her hands._

_"I-It's _Good Morning_ in English, Iruka-Sensei-"_

_"That is correct!" Iruka smiled at her. "Good Job!" She blushed happily, smiling cutely. The bell rang and he assigned them their homework, before they all collected their things and went home. Iruke-Sensei pulling her aside after class. "Did you study last night with you're friend, Momo?" She smiled, nodding._

_"Uh-huh!"_

_"Well, you're doing great! Keep it up, and I'm sure you're parents will be proud!" Momo smiled and left._

* * *

Momo Roripoppu, wasn't a very bright girl- nor was she stupid. She lay on her bed, reading a manga, glancing at the clock a little later. 6 pm- the day had chaged to night. She got out her homework, just as they appeared in her room, long cape and that too-familiar Tiger porcelin mask on their face to hide their identity. They were punctual- coming at 6 on the dot, and leaving at midnight.

"I got english translation homework again, Knight." Momo told them. They glided over to her left, looking over her shoulder at the paper work, as they sat on the bed.

She didn't know who they were under that mask- having never seen their real face before, but they had an affectionate and gentle personality. She had started to call him (its a dude), Knight, because he was the equivilent of a Knight-in-shining-armour to her. She and Knight had a very strong relationship- he came over, helped her with her work, and he was gone in the morning, slipping away with the shadows when the sun rose. Tonight, the homework was translating one's name, into English. Knight pointed to her first name- Momo.

"_P-e-a-c-h. Pee-ch. Peach._" Knight said, spelling it out, pronouncing it, and saying the full word, in english. She repeated it acouple times, before smiling, perfecting it. He pointed to her last name. "_L-o-l-l-i-p-o-p. La-lee-pop. Lollipop._" She repeated the process, before hugging his neck.

"Thank you, Knight-Kun!" She giggled, but her entire world went dark, as he blindfolded her. Knight removed his mask- making sure she couldn't see through the blindfold, before bending down slightly, tilting her chin up, and kissing her. Even though this wasn't her first kiss, she still blushed. "K-Knight?" He stopped and withdrew. "T-There's going to be a dance- at my school- will you come?" She asked quietly, Knight was silent.

"Possibly." He said, kissing her again tenderly, melting her with his passionate and gentle kisses. She wrapped her arms around Knight's neck. They stopped and he took off the blind fold, as she laid back on the bed, his face buried in her side, mask in his left hand which hung over the edge of her bed lazily, his right arm wrapped around her waist. "Sleep." Knight said, dropping his mask on her night stand, covering her eyes with his left hand. She closed them, suddenly feeling very sleepy. Knight was silent, as she fell asleep to his jutsu. He kissed her, before cuddling with her. When her clock said midnight, He sat back on his knees. Knight kissed her forehead, so in love, he considered throwing away everything for her. He took up his mask, staring at it hatefully, before sighing and putting it on and vanishing into the rain through her open window. The window shut and locked behind him, but he stood in the alleyway below.

"...She wants me- to go to a dance- at her school?" He repeated quiety, to himself and himself alone. He didn't want her to know who he really was- then she'd completely abandon him- unless- he forced her to keep him. He should his head, at the thing he'd never be able to do. He looked up, the rain soaking him, mask or not. He couldn't do it- he just couldn't do it. Reveal himself to the public eye- but- he'd make sacrifices for Momo. He turned, walking off, tussling his black hair, opening his eyes- which were red with the Uchiha Bloodline Kekkei Genkei, the Sharigan. He smirked under that mask of his. "This might- be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cosmo Lollipop_**

_Act 2- In the Dark_

_

* * *

_

_Once apon a time-_

_there was a beautiful princess._

_She had everything she could ever wish for-_

_except freedom._

_Then, one day, a Thief came to her window, as she was crying._

_"Tell me Princess- why do you cry?" The Thief asked._

_"I cry because I've never been outside my own room." The Princess said._

_The Thief offered the Princess his hand. "If it is the world you wish to see, then come with me."_

_The Princess accepted the Thief's offer, and they ran away together, soon, falling in love. _

_When the King heard, he was furious, and sent out legions of his best soliders, to kill the Thief._

_When the Thief and the Princess were found, _

_the Thief was arrested and the Princess was thrown in the dungeon with him as punishment._

_The King orders, that the Thief be executed the following day._

_"I am so sorry." Said the Princess. "This is all because I wanted freedom- and now you are to be killed tomorrow."_

_The Thief smiled. "I'm happy to die, knowing I spend the best days of my life with you, your Highness."_

_"If only there were someway we could run away- I can't afford to lose you!" The Princess cried, the Thief smiled at her._

_"There is one way we can both live happily ever after." The Thief said._

_When the guards went to collect the Thief for execution, they found both the Princess and the Thief, dead, on the floor._

_They had died with smiled on their faces, holding hands._

_They had decided to take their own lives- each knowing how miserable they'd be without the other._

_

* * *

_

_My father told that story to me as a child, and I could never hear it enough times. I thought it was so sweet- that the Thief couldn't live without the Princess and vise-versa. But- I knew- that fairy tales were just that- fairy tales. A guy would never REALLY sacrifice himself for a girl. _

_Right?_

_

* * *

_

She translated her name in class, and went back to her house, after school. Then, her dad came home which he did very rarely. "Papa!" Momo yelled happily, hugging her red-headed father. Pein wasnt really the 'Best Ninja Dad of the Year' but, he was still her dad.

"Momo, I arranged for you to get married- that's- I all I wanted to say." He told her simply, and she stared at him, horrified.

"W-What?" Momo asked."B-But what if I like someone already?"

"LOOK, when I met your mom, we had a special hug and you came out ok? Its not about 'liking' them or 'loving' them!" Pein snapped, pointing to her. "I don't care if you've got a boy friend or NOT! You're getting married and you're going to ***beep*** with your new husband and make me some grandkids! (perferably a son who I can pass the buisness on to)." Momo was horrified.

"N-No way am I having kids at such a young age, are you MAD?!" She demanded. "And I'm not having a son so you can let him be in charge of some- Illegial Male Harem!" She screamed in his face, making his pierced eyebrow, twitch.

"M-Male Ha-Harem, did you say?" He hissed lowly, before bursting. "I'll have you know, Daughter, that the Akatsuki is not a Male Harem!"

"You're right, Papa, I'm sorry- it must be a BROTHEL considering all the boys are sparkling gorgeous!" She snapped back, giving the winning blow, to her own Father. Pein sighed, shrugging.

"Fine, you win. You're so much like your mother-" She winked at him cutely.

"Sure 'bout that, Papa? I got my looks from Mama- I got the brains from both of you." They both laughed light heartedly, before her father left.

"Oh- By the way- You'll be marrying Neji Hyuuga-"

"ANYONE BUT HIM, PAPA, PLEASE!" Momo yelled, running after her father, grabbing some of his coat, making him look back at her, tears in her eyes. "Please- Papa- anyone else but him-"

"You're to be married a month from now. Everything is ready. I'm sorry." He said, vanishing. The sun sunk under the horizon, and every thing went dark, as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Momo." She looked to her left to see Knight, standing there. She broke down in tears, before she was suddenly scooped up by Knight. She blushed madly, still crying, as Knight carried her back into her house. He sat her on the edge of the bed, the doors and windows shutting and locking. Knight knelt in front of her, wiping away her tears.

"My Dad- wants me to get married, Knight!" She sobbed, before something touched her forehead, making her blink through her tears and look up. Knight held a bouquet of black roses and light purple lilies. She was confused.

"Will you- go to the dance with- me?" Knight asked softly, making her smile.

"Of course, Knight!"

"Attire?" Knight asked, before handing her the bouquet, and like most women, she put it in a vase with water.

"Formal attire."

"Hm." He pulled out the blind fold and wrapped it around her eyes, but this time, she grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Why- can't I see your face?" She asked him innocently.

"Trust me- I wasn't born with prostitute-good looks." She laughed at this, looking at his mask, noticing red eyes. "Hey- Are you an Uchiha?" She asked, catching him off guard. "Oh! If I guess you're name, can I see you're face?" Knight warily shook his head. "Oh, why not?"

"Later." Knight said simply, and she took the blind fold from him. She attempted to remove his mask, but he roughly grabbed her wrist. "No." He snapped, and she withdrew abruptly. Knight lowered his head. "I'm- sorry-" She apologized, but he only wrapped the blindfold around her, taking off his mask, before kissing her lovingly. "Forgiven." Knight set his mask down on the nightstand as he did the nights before, kissing her neck. She giggled a little. He kept it just kissing- nothing too intense (that made her a bit mad).

"Can I- see your face- before I get married?" She requested, and he was silent.

"......Yes......"

She reached up- feeling around in the darkness blindly, until she touched his cheek. She put her hands on his face and brought him down, kissing him, blushing. "I- don't think- I could like anyone but you, Knight-Kun." Knight chuckled.

"Ditto." Knight whispered, kissing her again, wanting more. She broke it.

"We've been doing this for the past year, Knight- so- I want to know- how you really feel, about me." Knight sat up, pulling her with him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If there was no Momo-Chan, Knight would die." She smiled and hugged him. "I love Momo-Chan."

"You're so sweet!" She giggled, and he kissed her. "I wish- I could marry you, Knight- instead of the most boring guy in town." Knight grinned.

"Some day- I'll take you away from all of this, Momo-Chan. I promise." Knight purred in her ear, and she smiled gently, hugging his neck.

"I hope you do, Knight-Kun." She whispered hopefully, her head on his chest.

"You want- to see my face so badly- Momo-Chan?" He asked, and she lifted her head, nodding a little. He reached for the blind fold- his fingers shaking. She tilted her head to the side, knowing something was wrong. Knight bit his lip lightly. "P-Please- don't scream- ok?" She nodded, as he untied it, and let it slip from her sleepy eyes. Thankfully, sleep blurred her vision slightly. Knight just sat there in the dark- his mask was his courage- and he was hesitant and shy without it.

"Knight-Kun?" She asked quietly, getting on her knees, his back against her bed's headboard. She climbed into his lap, reaching up, his bright red eyes, her beckon, as she wandered aimlessly in the dark. She touched his face, making him blush, and she kissed his eye, making him close it before she did.

"H-Hey-" Knight said, as she kissed his eye lid, before withdrawing, hugging is chest.

"I love you, Knight-Kun." She whispered, falling sleep on him. He hesitated greatly, trying to decide whether to put the mask back on- or let her sleep on him the way he was. He left her be- he'd be gone by midnight anyways. Knight grabbed a blanket and covered them both with it.

She was getting married, and he was refusing to take the next step. He was so stupid.

O O O

-Dance-

Momo stood there, in a famcy, purple dress. Neji Hyuuga, stood at her side, his arm linked with hers. He reached up, his fingers brushing against her cheek, making her shy away from his touch, her friends looking at her questioningly. "I'm going to get more punch." Neji stated, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned her head to the side, making him stop and give her a hurt look, before he withdrew and walked over to the table.

"What's with you? Don't you like him?" Ten-Ten asked, and Momo looked at the ground. The weapons trainee had a gorgeous, chinese dress, made her look so much girlier than usual.

"I thought Knight was coming, Momo?" Sakura whispered to her, in her pretty jade dress that complemented her eyes so nicely.

"He didn't say he'd come." Momo admitted, tightening the hold on the champene glass she held, lowering her head. "He- asked if he could come." Suddenly, there was a loud gasp, heard and a scream, making them look up, so see one of the large windows burst open, and a shadowy figure, gently land on the ground in the middle of the ball room of their formal dance. That familar Tiger mask. Momo stared at him, unconsiously, walking towards him. She heard the shattering of class in the distance, as a weight was lifted from her heavy hand, and she ran into their open arms, enbraced in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Knight apologized, hugging her tighter. "I'm sorry, Momo-Chan." She withdrew, as everyone got back to what they were doing. She took his hand, pulling him towards her friends.

"Yo'll come meet my friends, right?" She requested, as he adjusted his tie. His cape was similar to Lelouch's from Code Geass (A/N: I don't own Code Geass, or else I'd be a rich bitch). Knight nodded, allowing her to take him to her friends, bowing quickly to them.

"Momo, I need to talk to you in private." Knight said, taking her hand, and turning around, before coming in front of Neji, who glared at him.

"What are you doing with my Fiancee?" Neji demanded, as Knight wrapped an arm around Momo's waist protectively, pulling her against him, but sheltering her at the same time. "Momo, remove yourself from him at once." Neji commanded, Knight growled.

"She's not a dog. I'm going to talk to her in private, so step aside, please." Knight requested, dragging Momo behind him, as he shoved past Neji, to the crowds, losing Neji easily. Knight pulled her behind the curtians of the windows, hiding her in the corner. To her left was wall, behind her as well, but to her right was the curtain. In front of her, stood Knight, hid back blocking everyone from seeing them, thinking that it was just the shadows of the isolated corner. He reached up and removed his mask, leaning down, and kissing her. She kissed back, before withdrawing.

"Um...Momo-Chan, will you- be willing to come live with me?" Knight asked, and she nodded.

"I'd- love too."

"Ok, but, that wasn't what I wanted to tell you." Knight said, taking her hand in his. "Um- don't scream or anything, alright? But I'm actually- Madara Uchiha." She blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"Who?" She asked stupidly, making him sweat drop.

"My name is really Madara." He explained slowly. "O-Or you can call me Tobi, I don't mind!" She hugged him.

"I don't care who you are, you're Knight!" She said cutely, and he put his mask back on.

"Then you won't mind dumping that boy for me? He's more in your age-range than I am." He said, but she nodded, "I'll let you say good bye to your friends." He allowed her to leave and go to her friends, standing on the side lines, watching her. Neji protruded from the crowded, hate in his eyes.

"How dare you take my fiancee away from me, you arrogant punk!" Neji snarled, as he gazed from Momo, so far away, to this genin, who was a little bigger than half his size.

"You're testing my patience." He warned, and Neji got in a fighting stance.

"I don't care! I will fight you here and now, for her!" Neji proclaimed, and he sighed, punching Neji, knocking him out. His body limpy felt, but, Knight caught him, and pulled him to the curtains, dropping the body in the darkness, before going back to the prom, Momo coming back to his side. He smiled, hugging her, and they vanished.


End file.
